Chansey Trainer's Stories
by Chansey Trainer
Summary: A 15-year-old girl's attempts to catch a Chansey, and her Pokémon journey.
1. Fuchsia City

If you want to read more, please let me know via the review feature. It will encourage me.

This may be easier to read if you've played Red/Blue/Yellow. (I wish Gold/Silver hadn't taken out the Safari Zone...)

All Pokémon concepts, and all characters except Rose, Walker, Mr. Edengrian, and Chance copyright Nintendo, Game Freak, and all sorts of people who aren't me. This isn't meant to detract from the show in any way.

Cosmetic revisions made 12/27/01

**Chansey Trainer's Stories**

**Episode 1: Fuchsia City**

Fuchsia City is known for its Pokémon zoo, its Pokémon gyms, and its Safari Zone, where, in exchange for a small fee, Pokémon trainers get a chance to capture wild Pokémon using by throwing a lucky combination of bait, rocks, and special Safari Zone Pokéballs. It is a nice-sized town, with a modest Pokémart and Pokémon Center--the perfect place for an aspiring Pokémon trainer to grow up.

Rose Edengrian, an aspiring Pokémon trainer, spent all of her spare time--and money--at the Safari Zone.

"Let's see," she said, stalking through the grass carefully. She saw something move, and froze, then slowly took a few steps closer.

"A lady Nidoran," she realized, and tossed it a bit of bait. The Pokémon ate obediently, but Rose walked off, instead of trying to capture it.

Shuffling through the grass attracted a few mosquitoes, and got the attention of a Kangaskhan, a huge and kind of scary Pokémon, despite its adorable offspring stored in its pouch. Rose threw some bait far away, and the Pokémon followed it.

"Hey! What are you doing?" a voice demanded. Rose looked over to see a boy her age--a bit older than most rookie Pokémon trainers--who might have been cute if he didn't have a smirk pasted on his smug face. It was Walker, one of the most popular boys at school. He laughed. "Aren't you here to catch Pokémon?"

Rose glared back. "I just want a Chansey! It's not fair to take these other Pokémon away from their home when I don't really even want to use them to battle."

"You're gonna use a Chansey to fight?" Walker laughed again. "Whatever..." He started to walk away, but turned back. "Hey, if you really like Chansey, why don't you just become a nurse? You'd _almost_ look like a girl in that skirt..." He laughed again and walked off.

Rose seethed in silence. She wanted to go on adventures, not spend her life healing injured Pokémon. She spent almost a minute trying to come up with a snappy comeback.

"Well, if you just bought a wig and took the uniform, you could look just like Officer Jenny!" she yelled, sending Pokémon scurrying every which way, away from her. Rose paused, and looked around, only to realize that Walker was long gone. She sighed.

Ding! An announcement over the intercom system informed Rose that her time in the Safari Zone was up. She had spent her allowance, and all the spare change the family Meowth had found that week. Another Saturday, and she hadn't so much as seen a Chansey.

But as Rose made her way out, she thought she heard a high-pitched voice call to her. She looked behind her, but saw nothing.

"I'm so proud of you," Rose's father beamed. "You just never give up, do you?"

"Yeah, Dad."

"Always working hard!"

"Uh-huh."

"No matter how many times you don't succeed in the Safari Zone, you just--"

"Dad, you're not making me feel any better."

"Sorry."

Rose sighed, and settled down to work on her homework. Meowth nuzzled up to her, and she petted it.

"Meowth?" It grinned, and opened its mouth. A few pieces of metal fell to the ground with a 'ping.' Rose swiftly counted the change.

It was just enough.

"I'm going to the Safari Zone again!" Rose shouted on her way out the door.

Her father smiled and told her to be careful.

"All right, Chansey, this time, for sure."

Rose paid her money. She knew the attendants must think she was the stupidest trainer in the world; she had come in every week for nearly a year, and never once came out with a filled Pokéball. She heard some of the them say she must be the most superstitious trainer ever, to insist on starting her journey with the "lucky" Pokémon Chansey.

Of course Rose pretended not to hear. She was too proud to tell them the real reason she wanted a--

"Chansey!!"

Rose froze. Fifteen feet away, there was a wild Chansey. It was staring at Rose, and shaking out of fear of her. Rose knew that if she threw a Safari Ball at it, the Chansey would just run away. She wanted it more than anything in the world, but she set down all of her Pokémon bait and stepped away from it, slowly. She hid in the grass more than throwing distance away from the bait and waited. The Chansey looked at it for a while, then, after what seemed like hours, finally stalked over and started eating. Rose smiled.

Ding! Her time in the Safari Zone was up.

"I'll be back next week," Rose whispered as the Chansey, having finished the bait, ran away.

The next week, Rose took a chance and sat in the grass right where she had seen her Chansey. She waited and waited and waited, but the Chansey never showed up. When her time was up, she left all her Pokémon bait where she had been sitting.

And she swore she could hear the Chansey laughing at her as she walked off.

"Maybe it's just shy," her dad offered. "But I think it likes you."

"If it liked me, it'd just hop into a Safari Ball," Rose said moodily.

"Honey, you have to earn its trust," her dad said. "Remember your sister?"

"That one just followed her home," Rose said angrily. She couldn't think of her sister without tears coming to her eyes, and she had to blink hard.

"But they trusted each other..." Rose's dad turned back to the spaghetti. "Anyway, just keep trying, and you'll catch it, okay?"

Rose didn't feel any better.

The next week, Rose's favorite Chansey showed itself almost as soon as she reached their meeting place. It refused to get any closer than ten feet, but it let Rose throw bait to it. When it caught bait in its mouth, Rose applauded it. The Chansey disappeared right before the chime to call Rose back out of the Safari Zone.

The week after that, the Chansey ate out of Rose's hand. But Rose knew if she so much as thought about taking out a Safari Ball, the Chansey would run away, and probably never come back. Well, the Chansey at least let Rose scratch behind its ears.

"Why don't you talk to it?" Rose's father suggested.

"It doesn't know English," Rose objected.

"I don't know about that," he replied. "Connie's Chansey seemed to understand her."

"But she was just a kid!"

Mr. Edengrian smiled. The idea of his fifteen-year-old daughter striving to become a Pokémon trainer was a little funny, but he was still very proud of his girl. "Just try it, all right?"

Rose got up that night to get a drink of water and saw her father drop a handful of change onto the ground. Meowth, who was just coming back from its nightly jaunt, sprinted to pick it up, and tried to give it to her father. Mr. Edengrian shook his head, and Meowth ran off obediently to drop the change in Rose's room. Rose snuck away as if she hadn't seen, but she couldn't keep from smiling.

In the Safari Zone, Rose asked her friend, "Can I talk to you?"

"Chansey?" The Chansey looked nervous for a moment, then grabbed another piece of Pokémon bait from Rose's hand and chewed.

"Look..." Rose stared at the Chansey's feet. "I...don't worry; I won't catch you if you don't want me to...but...but I really really want to catch a Chansey..."

"Chansey?" It didn't look afraid.

"My little sister...Connie...she...she wanted to be a Pokémon master...she...she made friends with a Chansey...she never put it in the Pokéball...but they left the house in the winter, without telling any of us--I guess she wanted to start her Pokémon journey or something...and...and they...they never..." Rose tried to explain that they had found the pair frozen in cave, many miles north, but couldn't.

"Chansey." The Chansey patted Rose's leg, understanding, then offered her a piece of Pokémon bait.

Rose smiled weakly. "No, that's okay..." She brightened. "Anyway, so I thought I should get a Chansey--just like my sister, you know? So we--I mean, my Chansey and I--could fulfil her Pokémon journey for her."

"Chansey, chansey" Chansey said thoughtfully.

"Well, if it isn't a Chansey!" an irritating voice chimed in.

"Chansey?!"

It was Walker! He extended his arm, twisting a Safari Ball in his wrist.

"I thought Chansey weren't any good for fighting!" Rose noted angrily.

Walker shrugged. "Still don't have that nurse uniform yet? Too bad..."

"Shut up, Jenny!" Rose yelled back. Walker just gave her a funny look, then shrugged. He threw a Safari Ball at Chansey. Rose caught it and threw it as far away from the Pokémon as she could.

"You're right. They can't fight," Walker replied. "I'm just trying to complete my collection. Besides, it's a good luck Pokémon, huh?" He threw another Safari Ball, and Rose couldn't block it. It hit Chansey in the head and sucked the Pokémon inside. The ball wobbled a few times before Chansey managed to free herself in a flash of red light.

"Chansey!!" it yelled, and hid behind Rose.

"You don't want him to catch you, do you?" Rose asked.

"Chansey," it said forlornly, shivering.

"Do you trust me?" Rose asked.

The Pokémon looked up at Rose. "Chansey, chansey...!" it said quietly.

"Okay. Pokéball, go!" Rose dropped a Safari Ball onto Chansey. It looked shocked for a moment, but Rose smiled, and Chansey almost managed to put its trademark smile back on its face for Rose. Chansey was sucked inside, and the ball only wobbled a little before its light went out.

"Well, guess I beat you on that one," Rose said, smirking at Walker. He tried to grab the Safari Ball, but Rose fended him off, and finally he walked off, grumbling.

When he was out of sight, Rose threw the Safari Ball. "Chansey, go!"

"Chan--sey!" the Pokémon said, coming out.

Rose touched its head. "Sorry, but it's the only way I could think of to save you. But you're free now."

"Chansey! Chansey!" Chansey said, bowing.

Rose glanced at her watch. "Hey...if you ever find a Chansey who wants to get caught, could you send it over to me? I mean...if you think I'd make a good trainer and all..."

"Chansey!" Chansey hugged Rose, and then ran off, right as the alert bell called Rose back out of the Safari Zone.

It was three PM the next Saturday afternoon, and Rose was working hard on her homework.

"Hey, aren't you going to the Safari Zone?" her father asked.

Rose shook her head. "I might as well take a week off...it won't matter..."

"I thought you wanted a Chansey," Mr. Edengrian replied, sounding disappointed. "Doesn't sound like you're trying very hard."

"But I've been there every day for almost a whole _year_ and--"

"And I'll bet you're real close to catching one." Her dad smiled. "Go on. I'm sure that Chansey is expecting you."

Rose pictured Chansey sitting in the grass, waiting for her to come...or even being caught by another trainer, being out in the open like that...even Walker...

In five minutes she was in the Safari Zone. But Chansey wasn't at their waiting place.

"Maybe it got caught by a good trainer," Rose sighed.

"CHANSEY!!" The sound echoed through the whole Safari Zone, and almost deafened Rose. She was suddenly surrounded by pink, egg-shaped Pokémon.

"Chansey chansey, chan!" a voice said, and Rose recognized it as the Chansey she had befriended. She offered it some Pokémon bait, but it declined, motioning to the other Chansey. Rose timidly threw some at them, and a few of them caught it. Soon she was surrounded by hungry Chansey, who ate all the bait from her hands, and rummaged through her backpack and pockets, looking for more.

"Hey! That's all I have!" Rose objected, but she really didn't mind.

That afternoon she watched the Chansey play a variation on soccer--they used their eggs for balls and their tails as extra legs and played pretty well--or, at least, better than Rose when she tried to join in. No trainers tried to interfere or catch the Chansey; there was a group of Eggsecute guarding for them. But when the ding from the main gate went off, the Chansey all scattered as quickly as they had appeared.

Rose's smile faded as the Pokémon hurried away. "I guess none of those Chansey want me to train them," she said, walking back to the gate. "I wonder if I can get _any_ of them to trust me enough...maybe I should just give up...I mean, Chansey _are_ hard to catch and all, but I've been working for over a year...maybe I'm just a bad trainer..."

She handed her 30 unused Safari Zone Pokéballs to the attendant.

"No luck again?" the attendant quipped.

Rose nodded glumly.

"Hey, wait a second," the attendant said. "I think this one's got something in it..." She threw it to Rose, who cautiously pressed the button in the front...

"Chan-sey! Chansey, chan!" Rose's favorite pink Pokémon came out triumphantly.

Rose's eyes widened. "You...want to come home with me?"

"Chansey!"

"And be my Pokémon?"

"Chansey! Chansey!"

Rose leaned down and put her arms around Chansey, who did its best to return the hug with its short arms. The Chansey didn't even seem to mind when Rose spilled her tears all over its fur.

"I told you you could do it," was all Rose's father said when she brought Chansey home.

But she saw the grin on his face, and she was pretty sure she saw a tear in his eye.

Rose turned to Chansey. "You don't mind learning how to fight, do you?"

"Chaaan...see!" it replied, punching the air.

Rose smiled. "It'd be okay even if you didn't want to fight...but wouldn't it be cool if we won a Pokémon battle against Walker?"

"Chansey!" the Pokémon laughed.

Rose forgot to do her homework that weekend, and as they slept that night, she and Chansey both dreamed of their upcoming Pokémon journey.


	2. First Battle

All Pokémon concepts, and all characters except Rose, Walker, Mr. Edengrian, and Chance copyright Nintendo, Game Freak, and all sorts of people who aren't me. This isn't meant to detract from the show in any way.

**Chansey Trainer's Stories**

**Episode 2: First Battlel**

Rose Edengrian had stopped watching television, and she did her homework during study hall. In fact, she probably would have forgotten to eat if her Chansey hadn't been so insistent upon eating three meals a day. Whenever she wasn't in school, Rose was training Chance, teaching it--a Chansey--to fight.

Rose held out a broom with a pillow tied to the end. "Chance, doubleslap, now!"

"Chan-see!" the Chansey yelled, slapping its short arms against the pillow.

"Great! Now--can you use sing?"

"Chansey," Chance said quietly and tunelessly.

"Try again," Rose insisted.

"Chansey chansey chansey," Chance chanted in a voice so shrill, Rose nearly covered her ears.

"Well, we'll work on that," Rose said. "How about pound again?"

"Hey, Rose?" Rose's father came in.

Rose looked over, lowering the pillow. "Huh?"

"Chan--see!" Chance shouted, and rammed right into Rose, knocking her over.

"Well, you're getting better at that attack," Rose laughed.

"Chansey..." Chance said quietly, looking down.

"Don't be silly," Rose insisted, patting Chance's head. "I'm proud of you."

"It's time for dinner, Rose," her father said, smiling.

"Oh," Rose said.

"Chansey! CHANSEY!" the Pokémon shouted, running past Rose and her father into the kitchen. Rose went to follow it.

"Hey," Mr. Edengrian said, stopping her. "You doing okay? Your grades are slipping a little."

"It's almost summer," Rose said, shrugging. "I'll pass my classes."

"I know," her father said. "But it won't hurt you to study a little more for a couple weeks. It'll be summer soon enough."

Rose looked away. "If I really wanted to relive Connie's journey, I'd leave in the winter."

Her father closed his eyes. "You can't live her life, even if you'd want to."

"I know, but--"

"No," her father insisted. "I'm glad you have a Chansey. They're sweet Pokémon, and yours is a lot of fun to have around here. But it doesn't matter how hard you try--even if you were as young as Connie was when she left, this would still be your journey, not hers."

Rose shook her head. "I want to finish it for her."

Mr. Edengrian sighed. "Well," he finally said, "it's time for dinner."

Rose looked up at her father, then went to the kitchen.

"Chansey, chan-see!" the Pokémon yelled a week later, kicking its target.

"Good work!" Rose said.

Chance looked down. "Chansey, chansey, chan," it said quietly.

"No, you're getting a _lot_ better!" Rose insisted. "Look at what you did to this pillow! You practically knocked the stuffing out of it!"

"Chansey..." Rose's partner replied, shaking its head.

Rose sighed. "I know you want to battle, but there's no one here--" She paused. "Well, there's Walker, but he'd probably beat us. And even if we won, he'd just say we cheated or something."

"Chansey," the Pokémon sighed.

Rose looked down, then brightened. "Maybe you could fight Meowth!"

Two rooms away, Meowth sneezed.

"Chansey," Chance protested.

"Well--it is weird for me to make you two fight..." Rose paused. "But--Dad's kinda like Meowth's trainer... Hang on, Chansey; I'll go ask Dad."

Mr. Edengrian was hesitant. "Meowth really doesn't have much training."

"But he catches Rattata outside all the time!" Rose didn't mention that Meowth was too tame to actually harm them; the Pokémon just played with the Rattata until he got bored or the Rattata escaped. "Not to mention all the change he brings home."

Rose's father shook his head. "That still doesn't seem like it would be a fair fight."

"Fine. We'll ask Meowth." Rose picked up Meowth, waking it from its nap. "Do you want to fight Chance?"

"Meowth," the Pokémon yawned.

"What, are you afraid of losing to a Chansey?"

"Meowth," Meowth said shortly, baring its teeth.

"Chansey?" Chance asked.

"Hey, Meowth," Rose offered. "If you win, I'll make you some meatballs..."

Meowth's eyes lit up. "Meowth?"

"Really," Rose said.

Meowth jumped down from Rose's arms and went out into the yard.

"You heard him!" Rose cheered. "C'mon, Dad, Chance. We've got a battle, right?"

"I guess so," Rose's father replied. Rose wasn't sure if he sounded nervous or not.

"Promise not to go easy on me, Dad," Rose said.

Rose's father smiled slightly, leaving. "All right."

"Chansey," Chance sighed.

"Don't you wanna fight?" Rose asked.

"Chansey," Chance said quietly.

"Well," Rose said, smiling, "I'll make you some cinnamon rolls."

"Chansey?" Chance asked.

Rose rubbed Chance's ears. "No, even if you don't win."

The Chansey's natural smile returned to its face, and Rose led it out into the yard.

Rose tried for ten minutes to make a circle with rocks to imitate a Pokémon gym in the yard. Finally, she gave up. "You ready, Dad?"

"Hey! Meowth!" Rose's dad said. The cat Pokémon yawned and finished licking its paw, then stood next to its master.

"Chance!" Rose called. The Chansey instantly ran--well, really kind of waddled--to Rose's side.

"Ladies first," Rose's father said, smiling.

"But I challenged you," Rose argued. "I should let you get the first hit in."

"Don't worry about that," Rose's father shot back. "This is your first Pokémon battle--"

"Yours too!" Rose replied.

"Is it?"

Rose stared at her father. Chance looked anxiously at Rose. Meowth licked one of its back legs.

"All right," Rose said, taking a fighting stance. "Chance, doubleslap, now!"

Chance dashed towards Meowth and slapped its face twice.

"Meowth!" Rose's father shouted. "Growl!"

Meowth narrowed its eyes at Chance and growled in a deep voice. Chance backed off.

"Don't let him get to you!" Rose yelled. "Pound him, just like we practiced!"

Chance did the closest thing a Chansey could do to a punch, but it hardly touched Meowth.

"Meowth! Use growl again!" Mr. Edengrian commanded.

Meowth growled, further reducing Chance's ability to attack.

Rose frowned. "No fair..."

Chance looked up at Rose expectantly.

"All right," Rose said, "you growl back!"

"Channnn," the pink Pokémon replied, looking angrily at Meowth.

Meowth looked ready to lick his paw in boredom.

"All right, Meowth, bite!" Rose's father said quickly.

Meowth dashed at Chance with surprising speed and clamped his teeth around one of Chance's ears.

"Chansey!!" Chance yelled.

Rose cringed. "Hang in there!"

Once the damage was done, Meowth released its grip, leaving Chance wounded.

"Doubleslap again!" Rose said desperately.

Chance slapped Meowth repeatedly, but the feline Pokémon almost looked bored. The hits hardly hurt him at all.

"Use your scratch attack, Meowth," Rose's father said, with just a hint of hesitation in his voice.

"Meowth!" Meowth said, scratching at Chance's face.

"Chansey!!" Chance squealed, unable to defend itself.

Rose watched, horrfied. "Chance, sing!" she finally said.

"Chansey, chansey, chansey," it said--"singing" does not really describe the off-key screeches Chance produced. The noise was so awful, Meowth covered its ears, which took its claws away from Chance's face.

"Meowth! Pay day!" Mr. Edengrian commanded, but the Pokémon didn't hear.

"Doubleslap!" Rose yelled.

Chance slapped Meowth again. Meowth was starting to feel Chance's hits.

"Meowth! Growl!" Rose's father yelled.

Meowth uncovered its ears and growled at Chance. But the pink Pokémon was no longer afraid.

"Finish it with doubleslap!" Rose yelled.

"Chan-see!" Chance yelled, grabbing Meowth and slapping it one, two, three...a couple more and Meowth would be finished...four...

Meowth was too tired to get away.

Five! Chance dropped Meowth, and the cat Pokémon fell to the ground, unwilling to continue.

Rose grinned triumphantly for just a moment. Mr. Edengrian ran forward and picked up Meowth. "Good work, Meowth," he said softly.

Rose looked sympathetically at Meowth, then knelt and hugged Chance. "You did it, Chance! You won our first battle!"

"Chansey! Chansey!" Chance cheered, evidently very pleased with itself.

Rose's father looked over at her, smiling. "That was a good battle, Rose. You've trained Chance well."

"Chansey! Chansey!" Chance beamed.

"But we'd better get to the Pokémon Center now," Mr. Edengrian continued.

"Meowth?" Meowth protested weakly.

"Once we get home Rose and I will cook for both of you. All right?"

Meowth snuggled back into Mr. Edengrian's arms. "Meowth," it purred softly.

"You think you can make it to the Pokécenter on your own, or you wanna go in your Pokéball?" Rose asked.

"Chansey," Chance said. "Chansey! Chansey!" It walked in several circles around Rose.

"All right, all right, you can walk," Rose laughed.

The Pokémon Center in Fuchsia City was rather difficult to get to, if you didn't know your way around town very well. But Rose and her father both knew its location well.

Nurse Joy came to meet them as soon as they came in. "That poor Meowth!" she exclaimed. She grabbed it out of Mr. Edengrian's arms, then paused, noting the condition of Rose's Chansey. "Did you two actually have a battle?"

Rose nodded.

Her father put an arm around his daughter. "My little girl beat me!" he bragged.

Rose scowled. She _was_ 15.

Nurse Joy smiled. "Good for you! Hey, Chansey, you hear that?"

A Chansey in a nurse hat grinned. "Chansey!" it congratulated Chance.

"Chansey," Chance said softly, blushing.

"Anyway, I'll have to heal your Pokémon," Nurse Joy said, nudging Chance towards the examining rooms. "It shouldn't take too long, if you want to wait here."

"Of course we'll wait!" Rose said, sitting down. Her father sat next to her, and Nurse Joy took their Pokémon away.

Rose and her father knew the Pokémon would be fine, but they were still kind of tense, waiting, and didn't talk much. Rose read an issue of Poképal magazine that they had at home, but looked up anxiously every time she heard something shout, "Chansey!" But it was always one of Nurse Joy's assistants, never Chance. So she tried to lose herself in the magazine.

"Chansey, chan!" Rose heard. She looked up, and Meowth was standing by Nurse Joy, along with one of Nurse Joy's helpers.

"What's wrong?" Rose said, standing. "Where's Chance?" She paused, looking closer at Nurse Joy's helper. The hat had a lavender cross on it instead of a red one. And Nurse Joy didn't have a hat at all!

"Chance!" Rose exclaimed, knocking the hat off her Pokémon's head. "I didn't know you were such a trickster..." She tousled Chance's fur. "You scared me..."

"Chansey, chansey," Chance said quietly.

Rose smiled weakly. "That's all right. You just startled me."

Meowth trotted over to Mr. Edengrian and leapt into his lap. Rose's father fondly petted Meowth for a few moments before standing, knocking Meowth out of his lap. "Meowth," he said, annoyed.

"Aw, you're fine," Mr. Edengrian said. He turned to Nurse Joy. "You never cease to amaze me. Every time you see a Pokémon, it winds up better than new."

"That's not true," Nurse Joy said, blushing.

"You really are good," Rose said. "Chance thinks so too!"

"Chansey, chansey!" Chance reaffirmed.

Nurse Joy laughed. "Actually, I was considering taking that test to qualify for the Pokémon League this year..." She waited for the Edengrians to laugh at her, but they didn't.

"That's a great idea!" Rose said.

"I'm sure you'd do better than most the people there," Mr. Edengrian added.

A Chansey handed Nurse Joy's hat to her, and she put it back on. "Do you really think so?" Without waiting for an answer, she continued, "Well, maybe someday..."

Rose's father smiled. "Thank you for taking care of Chance and Meowth for us."

"Oh, no problem at all," Nurse Joy said. "That's what I'm here for, right? Hey, Rose?"

The girl looked back.

"Sometimes some trainers come by here. You might want to keep an eye on the Pokémon Center, and maybe you can find someone else to battle with."

Rose smiled. "We could probably use some more battle experience, right, Chance?"

"Chansey, chansey!"

"I'll try to call you if anyone who looks about your level comes in," Nurse Joy added.

Rose grinned. "Thanks!"

That night, Meowth happily munched on meatballs, and Chansey must have eaten two pounds of cinnamon rolls.

"Hey, you could try going to that Pokémon League school," Rose's father suggested.

Rose laughed. "Have you seen my grades this quarter?"

"As a matter of fact, no," Mr. Edengrian said.

"Oh," Rose said. "I mean--I just wanted to train Chance. I don't care if I never make it to the Pokémon League, as long as I can spend time with my Chansey."

"I see," Rose's father said. "Well, I'm sure Chance would be happy to watch you do your homework until this summer."

"Dad!" Rose yelled.

"You've had your battle practice for today, so finish your homework, all right?"

Rose stayed up half the night finishing her homework. And Chance really did stay up with her.


	3. Walker

Thank you to everyone who gave me feedback so far. Please keep it up; it keeps me more motivated.

All Pokémon concepts, and all characters except Rose, Walker, Mr. Edengrian, Mrs. Besson, and Chance copyright Nintendo, Game Freak, and all sorts of people who aren't me. This isn't meant to detract from the show in any way.

**Chansey Trainer's Stories**

**Episode 3: Walker**

Mr. Edengrian refused to let his daughter out of the house until she finished her homework, as well as enough extra credit to bring her back to a 3.5 GPA for the semester.

"Dad, it's Saturday!" Rose objected.

"Rose, you'll have all summer to train Chance," Mr. Edengrian replied. "Even the rest of your life. But you've only got one chance to get good grades this semester."

"But studying's boring!"

"I know," Mr. Edengrian said. "Believe it or not, I was a kid once."

Rose glared.

"Teenager, I mean." Rose's father paused. "Well, if you finish your Geometry extra credit, you can go out for a couple hours this afternoon."

Chance shouted "Chansey!" and handed Rose her calculator.

Rose sighed, but she really did want to go to a good college someday, and she figured it probably wasn't worth arguing with her dad. Besides, the semester would be over in a couple weeks, and she could get back to having fun then. So Rose got out her math book and got to work.

She got stumped on one problem, but neither Chansey nor her father could help her with it.

"I really can't do this one," Rose finally said.

"Well, do the rest of them, anyway," Mr. Edengrian said.

"I _did_!"

"Hm," her father said. "Maybe you could ask one of your classmates for help?"

"They're no good at math," Rose said. "None of them are even as good as I am. Except..." A grin broke out on her face. "Walker knows Geometry okay. Can I go over to his house?"

"Chansey?" Chance asked, sounding a bit frightened.

Rose patted the Pokémon's head to reassure it. "Can I, Dad?"

Mr. Edengrian frowned, suspecting something, but not able to figure out what. "All right," he finally said. "But be back in an hour."

"All right," Rose said, heading towards the door. "Come on, Chance!"

"Chansey!" Chance replied, still a little uncertain itself, but pleased with the prospect of finally getting out of the house.

"Uh, Rose?" Mr. Edengrian asked.

Rose turned back. Her father silently held up her Geometry book and homework.

"Right, I'd better take those," Rose said. "Almost forgot. Thanks." She ran out of the house before her father could ask any more questions, and Chansey followed close behind.

It was easy to find Walker's house; it was the biggest and most beautiful one in the neighborhood. It was two stories, made of gray stone, with huge bay windows, and well-landscaped sunken ground in front, to separate it from the street. Aside from the giant windows (and the lack of a drawbridge), it looked vaguely like a European castle.

Rose approached with just a little hesitation, and Chance faithfully followed behind. Rose lifted the knocker and banged it against the plate a few times. Walker's house was the only house she'd ever been to that had a knocker.

Walker's mother, Mrs. Besson, an attractive and smartly-dressed woman, answered the door with a smile. "Oh, hello! You must be one of Walker's friends," she said sweetly, without waiting for clarification. "Please come in."

Rose hesitantly stepped through the huge doorway, and looked around. The whole entryway was an atrium, and she could see the sun shining through the second-story windows onto the wall behind. Mrs. Besson led Rose and Chance down a long hall lined with paintings and busts of famous people. She took them into a sitting room with a thick green carpet and a velvet couch.

"Please make yourself at home, Rose," Walker's mother said. She moved closer to Rose's ear and whispered, "And please keep your Pokémon off of the couch. They shed, you know."

"Chan-sey!" Chance said, sounding offended. Rose and her father didn't care where Meowth or Chance sat.

"Ssh," Rose said quietly, rubbing one of Chance's ears. She turned to Mrs. Besson. "Thank you."

The woman nodded. "I'll send Walker right down."

Once Mrs. Besson was out of earshot, Chance whined, "Chansey."

"I'm sorry," Rose whispered back. "It _is_ a nice couch, and pink fur might show up pretty badly on it."

"Chansey, chansey, chansey," Chance said, shaking its head.

Rose wasn't sure what her Pokémon meant, although she supposed it was a variation on "I don't shed that much."

"It's all right," Rose replied. She paused, then sat down next to Chance on the carpet. "See? I can sit on the floor, too."

"Chansey?" Chance said. Rose wasn't sure if it appreciated her gesture or not.

"Coddling that Chansey of yours," an irritating voice said.

Rose looked up. "Walker!"

The boy shrugged. "You wanted to see me. I'm here. Why are you surprised?"

"I thought it would've taken you a couple days to get from your end of the house to this room," Rose shot back.

"Not bad," Walker said, running a hand through his dark hair. He smiled. "So, what brings my third-favorite Pokémon nurse here? Wanna help me finish my collection? I'd give you a strong Nidorina for that half-rate Chansey of yours."

"Chan-SEE!" Chance yelled, looking about ready to attack Walker.

Rose put her hand on Chance's head. "It's all right," she said softly. She turned back to Walker. "If my dad asks, I wanted help with Geometry. But really, I wanted to battle you."

Rose expected Walker to laugh, but the young man's demeanor instantly changed. "I'll accept any challenge," he said. "Five on five, I take it?"

Rose looked at him, confused. "I only have one Pokémon. My Chansey."

"Chansey!" Chance said, proudly.

Walker's eyes widened, and then, as Rose had expected all along, he started to laugh. "Chansey? I thought you knew some strategy! The only reason someone would bring a Chansey to a battle with _me_ is to heal the rest of their Pokémon once mine pulverize them!"

"Do you want to battle or not?" Rose asked, her face turning red.

Walker seemed to be considering. "Well," he finally said, "it'll give one of my low-level Pokémon some experience."

"_If_ you win," Rose said quickly.

Walker smirked. "Right. 'If.'" Before Rose could reply, he continued, "Come on into the backyard. We can battle there."

Rose and Chance followed Walker through several halls, through a set of beautiful French doors, and into the backyard. The backyard was as well-landscaped as the front, but it had a few spots of grass which had recently been burnt or frozen, and a couple of the trees were missing quite a few branches.

"Sometimes I battle with my friends back here," Walker said nonchalantly.

"Chansey?" Chance said softly. Rose patted her reassuringly.

Walker pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door to a small shed at one edge of the yard. He left the door open, and Rose looked inside. It seemed to be used mostly for storage--there were several boxes, and some hoops, ropes, Frisbees, and other Pokémon training equipment. But the near corner had a table in it, with a small computer terminal and a piece of machinery she had rarely seen outside of Pokémon Centers.

Walker entered in a series of passwords, and finally entered in the password for his Pokémon box. He navigated for a couple minutes, and finally stepped back from the keyboard. A flash of light came down from something that looked sort of like a vacuum hose attachment, and a Pokéball materialized on the tray below it. Walker picked the Pokéball up and turned to Rose. "You ready?"

"You can access your Pokémon from your house?" Rose asked, shocked.

"This is hooked up to every Pokécenter," Walker noted. "And the PC in my room, too. You need to get a real fighter out of your box?"

"Chan-SEE!" Chance said menacingly.

Rose stroked the Pokémon's fur. "I'll use Chansey," she said shortly.

"Suit yourself," Walker said. He shut the terminal off and left the shed, locking the door again. He walked to the other side of the yard, and Rose followed, staying back about fifteen feet away from him. Walker stopped and faced Rose.

"There's still time to back down and keep your Chansey from getting hurt," Walker said.

"Shut up," Rose replied.

Walker smirked. "Then let's go." He threw his Pokéball. A tiger-striped Pokémon came out. "Grow--l!" it howled.

"All right, Chance, no problem," Rose said. "We'll just--"

"Growlithe, bite attack, now!" Walker shouted.

"Hey!" Rose objected.

Chance tried to dodge, but Growlithe came right at it. The opponent tried to bite the Chansey, but found itself unable to reach its jaws around the round Pokémon's body. "Growlithe," it whined.

"All right, Chance, now! Doubleslap!"

Chance slapped Growlithe's face twice, driving it back.

"Growlithe, Roar!" Walker commanded.

"Grow-ll!" Growlithe yelled at Chance.

Chance stood its ground.

"You thought that'd scare Chance away?" Rose asked.

"Not really," Walker said. "I just hate to injure Pokémon who can't beat me."

"Don't listen to him! Chance, Pound!"

The Chansey took a few quick steps and hurled itself towards Growlithe. Growlithe was knocked to the ground.

"Growlithe, Ember, now!" Walker yelled.

Growlithe breathed out, and a short flame extended from its mouth.

"Chansey!" Chance yelled, rolling back. It stood up, but had a burn on its leg.

"Hang in there, Chance!" Rose yelled. "Pound again!"

Chance worked up some speed as best it could and rammed into Growlithe, but the attack was weaker, and Growlithe remained standing.

"Chansey!" Chance whined, leaning heavily to keep from putting weight on its burnt leg.

Walker watched calmly. "Roar," he finally said.

Growlithe looked a bit puzzled, but gave its all, roaring at Chance again.

Chance didn't run, but it looked disheartened.

"Chance, you can do it! Doubleslap!"

Chance headed towards Growlithe, but the Chansey was limping badly. It went forward a few steps and then fell to the ground.

"Chansey," Chance whimpered, before closing its eyes.

"I told you you couldn't win," Walker said. "Growlithe, return!"

But Rose wasn't paying attention. She ran to Chance. "Chance! Wake up! Are you all right? Come on..." Rose looked up at Walker. "What did you do to her?"

"_Growlithe_ burned her," Walker said. "The more your Chansey tried to fight, the worse the burn hurt it." He paused. "You'd better get it to a Pokémon Center quick; it's hurt pretty bad"

Rose nodded, scared. She quickly took out Chance's Pokéball. "Chance, return!"

Chance dissolved into pink energy and entered the Pokéball, something it hadn't done since Rose had first captured it. Rose put the Pokéball back in her pocket and rushed back into Walker's house, quickly finding her way through the halls, and out the door. Walker watched silently.

"Walker!" Mrs. Besson yelled, tracing the dirty footprints through the house. "I thought I told you to make sure your friends wiped their feet!"

Walker scowled, but there was no arguing with his mother. He got out the carpet steam cleaner.

Rose was out of breath by the time she got to the Pokémon Center. Panting, she handed Chance's Pokéball to Nurse Joy.

"Did you lose a battle?" Nurse Joy asked, sympathetically.

Rose nodded, still breathing hard. "Hurry...Chance...got burned..."

Nurse Joy nodded back, heading towards the offices.

Rose sank down into one of the chairs, catching her breath. She looked at the wall, her eyes unfocused. What if Chance didn't make it? If she had just called the battle once Chance had been burned, Chance wouldn't have fainted, and maybe it wouldn't've fainted.

Rose looked up at the clock. It was already 6:30. Her father would be angry. Rose couldn't work up the energy to call. Besides, if she called, her father would know she was at the Pokémon Center, not Walker's house.

About twenty minutes later, Chance came out, looking its normal, cheerful self.

"Chansey!" Chance said, smiling at Rose.

Rose ran to hug it. "Chance, I'm so sorry," she said, holding it closer. "I never should've let you get hurt so bad..." She looked up at the nurse. "Is Chance all right? I was afraid I wouldn't get here in time."

Nurse Joy shook her head. "Once a Pokémon faints, its body defends itself from burns and poisons. And once it's in its Pokéball, it's safe, except from poison, and even then, if it's unconscious, it will be okay. Chansey would've been fine even if you would've just walked here."

Rose sighed. "I'm glad."

"Chansey! Chansey! Chansey!" Chance replied.

Rose smiled, not understanding.

"Chansey said thanks for hurrying to help it out, though," Nurse Joy said, smiling.

Rose was a little surprised, but realized it was only natural that a Pokémon nurse could understand Chanseys. "Still," the girl said, "I shouldn't have let Chance fight Walker's Growlithe."

"Chan-sey!" Chance objected.

"Chansey won't get strong if you don't fight hard opponents," Nurse Joy noted.

"I guess not," Rose said. "But what if it would've been a Geodude or an Onix? Chance's attacks wouldn't've even touched them!"

"It's all right to have more than one Pokémon, Rose," Nurse Joy said. She paused. "Come here a minute."

Rose and Chance followed Nurse Joy to the computer. Nurse Joy entered in some data, then smiled at Rose. "I've set you up with your own set of Pokémon boxes."

"What?"

"Just enter in a password," Nurse Joy said.

Rose hesitantly entered a few characters on the keyboard, then hit 'return' twice. A screen came up showing 20 empty boxes. Rose looked back at Nurse Joy doubtfully. "But what if I don't want to catch a bunch of Pokémon?"

"That's fine, too," Nurse Joy said. "But I'm sure Chansey wouldn't mind having some company. Would you, Chansey?"

"Chansey!" Chance affirmed.

"Anyway," Nurse Joy continued, "it'll be there if you need it. All right?"

"Thank you," Rose said softly. "You...you really don't think I'm a bad Pokémon trainer?"

Nurse Joy smiled. "You don't have much experience, but I'm sure you'll become a _great_ trainer."

"Chansey!" Chance insisted.

Rose smiled, then looked at the clock. "I'd better get home," Rose said quickly. "Thank you, Nurse Joy! Come on, Chance!"

The run back to Rose's house must have been good exercise for the Pokémon.

Rose got quite a lecture from her father when she got home, both for being late, and for forgetting her Geometry book. Mr. Edengrian grounded Rose for a week, and didn't let her leave the house except to go to school and church. But Rose got most of the way caught up with her schoolwork, and she knew in just another week or two, she'd be off on her own Pokémon journey.

And besides, her father couldn't keep her from quietly training with Chance after he had gone to bed.


	4. School part 1

All concepts (including Pokémon species), and all characters excepting Rose, Walker, Mr. Edengrian and the personality of Rose's Chansey, are copyright Nintendo, Game Freak, 4 Kids, and all sorts of people who aren't me. This isn't meant to detract from the show in any way. And even if it was, the show's a lot more entertaining and has made sooo much money, whereas I shall never make any money off of this story, so please don't even think about getting angry about it, anyone who owns these characters... Fan work. FAN WORK!!

Chansey Trainer's Story

Episode 4: School

"Chansey?" Chance shook its trainer. "Chansey!" it yelled.

"Wha?" Rose sat up in her chair and yawned. "Ungh..." The sun was shining through her window and on her desk, where she must have fallen asleep doing homework.

"Chansey, chansey," Chance said, lacking its usual enthusiasm.

Rose yawned again. "'Morning, Chance." She stretched and pulled herself up from her chair, then noticed her Pokémon's sober expression. "What's wrong?"

Chance wrapped its short arms as far around Rose's legs as they would go. "Chansey chansey chansey," it said quietly. "Chansey," Chance finished, looking up at Rose, its eyes wide.

"I miss spending time with you, too," Rose said. "But today's Tuesday. You know what that means?"

"Chansey," Chance said softly.

"It means there's only four more days--" Rose counted on her fingers "--one, two, three, four--until summer vacation! And then we'll be able to go off by ourselves and have all sorts of battles and adventures!"

"Chansey," Chance said, only half-convinced.

Rose tousled Chance's fur. "Really. Then we'll have all sorts of fun. I promise."

"Chansey," Chance said, leaning against its trainer. "Chansey chansey."

"I _have_ to go to school, Chance!" Rose said. "And I can't bring you with me. You wouldn't have any fun. And besides, my teachers would notice if I brought you. Then we'd _both_ be in trouble!"

"Chansey chansey," Chance said, looking at Rose questioningly.

"School's boring," Rose said quickly. "Just like me studying at home. It's a lot more fun for you to watch TV with Meowth here."

"Chansey," Chance said softly. After a moment, it waddled over to Rose's dresser and pulled the Pokéball off of it. "Chansey," it said, presenting the ball to Rose.

Rose's eyes widened. "You--you don't want to spend the whole day in here!"

"Chansey!" Chance reaffirmed. It was smiling again.

Rose frowned. "You sure?"

"Chansey!" Chance nodded.

"You can't come out in the middle of class. You're not even allowed at school. You'd have to stay inside the Pokéball until we got back home."

"Chansey!" Chance affirmed.

Rose smiled a bit, though she still felt concerned. "All right, Chance," she finally said. "Dad's already left for work, right?"

"Chansey, chansey!" Chance said.

"Then he won't miss you."

Rose hurried and got her books together, ate a quick breakfast (and gave one to Chansey), then stood at the doorway to the house. "Ready?"

"Chansey!" Chance beamed.

"Chance, return!" Rose said, throwing the Pokéball.

Chance dissolved into glowing pink energy and obediently melted into the Pokéball. The Pokéball came back into Rose's hand. Rose pressed the button on the Pokéball once to compress it, then placed it carefully into her backpack, afraid of it falling out of her pocket.

Rose opened the front door. Meowth ran in, its mouth jingling. "Meowth, meowth."

"Leave the change on the table," Rose said, yawning.

"Meowth?" The Pokémon looked up at Rose.

"Don't worry. Chance will be fine," Rose said, a little nervously.

Meowth uttered a non-committal "Meowth" before trotting inside the house.

Rose had a lot of trouble paying attention in her classes that morning. She was nervous that Chansey would be discovered, or that something would happen to her Pokémon. Her teachers noticed that she couldn't answer questions, but since Rose looked so tired, they didn't comment.

Algebra class was the worst. Rose was good at math, but she didn't like it much, and Mrs. Krause was the most boring teacher in the world, and none of her friends were in that class. Plus, Mrs. Krause had arranged the seating chart herself, and Rose was right next to Walker. Every time Walker answered a question correctly, Rose felt like he was taunting her.

Rose jumped in her seat as a loud blast of noise came through the speakers overhead. The students smiled--it was another fire drill. Well, _maybe_ it was a real fire, but the last 20 times, they had been false alarms, and a nice way to waste fifteen minutes of class time.

"All right, everybody go out into the baseball field," Mrs. Krause said, picking up the class roster. "Stay together."

Rose reached down to grab her backpack.

"Rose! Leave everything here!"

"But--"

"Come on, Rose." Mrs. Krause forced Rose out of the classroom.

Rose looked back towards the classroom, bewildered. She knew it probably wasn't a real fire, and even if it was, hopefully Chance would have enough sense to get out of there. And if Mrs. Krause knew she had a Pokémon at school, Rose would get in big trouble. She'd probably have detention for the rest of the school year--maybe longer.

But having detention was much better than letting something happen to Chance.

Rose dashed back towards the classroom, ignoring Mrs. Krause's commands, and ran straight into Walker.

"You moron," Walker said. "You wanna get in trouble?"

Rose pushed him aside. "Shut up."

Walker grabbed Rose's arm and dropped something round into her hand.

A Pokéball.

"Found it in your backpack," he said. "Hurry up and put it in your pocket before you get caught."

Rose's eyes widened. "Walker..."

The young man shrugged. "I wasn't gonna let a Pokémon get burned to death just because its trainer's too stupid to take care of it."

Rose glowered. "What were you doing in my backpack, anyway?"

"I just saw it," Walker said. "You shoulda kept it hidden better. Hurry up; I don't want to get in trouble too."

Rose put the Pokéball in her pocket and followed Walker, completely baffled.

"What kept you, Rose?" Mrs. Krause said, looking coldly at her student as she arrived on the baseball field.

Rose looked helplessly at Walker, who apparently wasn't in trouble. He didn't look like he wanted to help her, either. Finally, she shrugged. "I don't know."

Mrs. Krause shook her head. "That was reckless, Rose." She glanced at Walker. "And you?"

"I was reassuring a frightened student, ma'am," he said.

The other students giggled, but Mrs. Krause apparently took him seriously, and nodded her approval.

It was only fifteen minutes later when all the students were herded back into the classrooms. Mrs. Krause picked up right where she left off, but none of her students paid attention.

Rose was eating lunch with a couple friends when she felt a palm on the back of her head. She pulled her head away, startled, and looked behind her. It was Walker!

"What do you want?" Rose asked shakily.

Walker shrugged. "I was going to take my you-know-what out behind the baseball field. I don't like to keep it stuck inside you-know-where all day."

Rose's friends giggled.

"Oh...sure," Rose said. "That's a good idea." She re-sacked her lunch and picked up her backpack. "See you in class," she said, waving to her friends.

"Rose has a boyfriend!" Kira whispered, laughing.

"I do not!" Rose yelled back.

Walker just smirked. "Hey, if you think I'd settle for someone like her, you're pretty silly."

"Hey!" Rose objected.

Walker headed towards the baseball field without saying another word. Rose waited for a moment, then finally followed.

"Why do you have to act like that?" Rose asked angrily.

Walker ran a hand through his hair, laughing. "Don't try to change me, baby."

Rose glowered.

Walker looked at her for a moment, then shrugged. "Try teasing back. You'll have more fun."

Rose didn't reply.

"Then why are you coming with me?" Walker asked.

"Because you're right," Rose said. "My Pokémon needs some attention. And I miss Chance. You sure we won't get caught?"

"Haven't yet," Walker said.

"How often do you bring them to class?" Rose asked.

"A different one every day," Walker said, shrugging. "Sometimes two. They fight better if I keep them near me."

Rose walked alongside the young man, silent for a while. They walked past the school's buildings and into the baseball field. Walker led her behind the backstop, which was a tall chain-link fence.

"I'm sure anyone looking out could still see us from behind this fence," Rose said nervously.

"I know," Walker said. "Hope you can climb." He faced the block wall behind the backstop and jumped, grabbing onto the top and lifting himself up. "Hurry."

"I can't climb that!" Rose objected.

Walker waited on the top, then held his hand out. "Come on. If you get me caught, you'll be sorry."

Rose really had no idea how to climb a fence, and Walker certainly wasn't strong enough to pull her and her book-filled backpack over. In fact, she almost knocked him off of the fence. In frustration, Walker let go of Rose's hand while she was a couple feet off the ground. She fell hard. "Ow!"

Walker silently went down over far side of the wall, out of Rose's sight.

"Walker!" Rose yelled.

He didn't reply. Something came over the wall towards Rose, hitting her square in the head.

"What are you doing?" Rose yelled.

"Bellsprout, go!" Walker shouted.

A plant Pokémon, one of the ones which actually looked like a plant, emerged in a flash of light.

"Bellsprout, climb up the wall and use your vine whip to lug that lazy girl over!"

The Bellsprout climbed much more gracefully than Rose, then sent a long vine towards her. The vine went around Rose's waist, pinning her arms to her sides, and then lifted her over the wall, setting her down gently next to Walker.

"Now hurry up and get down here!" Walker commanded his Bellsprout. It obliged. Walker rubbed its forehead roughly. "At least you got your exercise today. Lifting a couple hundred pounds is some hard work, even for one of the best-trained Pokémon in the world."

Rose glared at Walker, then took out her Pokéball. "Chance, go!"

The Chansey immediately came out of its Pokéball. It saw Walker, and shied back a bit.

"It's all right," Rose said. "We aren't going to fight. I don't think..."

Walker shook his head. "And make you leave your injured Chansey in its Pokéball until school's over? Even _I'm_ not that mean."

"Chansey," Chance said softly.

"Right," Rose said. "Her arms might get a little scraped up beating your Bellsprout silly."

Walker smirked. "Sure."

"Chansey," Chance said, sitting on the ground next to Rose.

"Bell," Bellsprout said, turning up its nose--or whatever you called that part of its face--at Rose and Chance.

'Walker's Bellsprout's as stuck-up as Walker is,' Rose realized. She didn't voice her thought, though, and quickly split her lunch with Chance, who ate appreciatively.

"Bellsprout," Walker's Pokémon said, looking mournfully at Rose and Chance.

Rose pulled off part of her sandwich and held it out to Bellsprout. "Here you go."

"Bell?" Bellsprout said eagerly, reaching out its leaf-arms towards the food.

"No!" Walker shouted.

Both Bellsprout and Rose shied away.

"My Pokémon don't eat junk food," Walker said shortly. He held out a few pellets, and Bellsprout ate them obediently. Walker then started his own lunch, which didn't have a single fruit or vegetable in it.

"Then why are you eating junk food?" Rose objected.

"If _I_ ever have to fight in Pokémon battles, I'll eat better," Walker said drily.

Rose sighed, still annoyed. But then again, if she made Chance eat Pokémon food, maybe she'd be stronger.

"Chansey?" Chance asked.

Rose smiled at the Pokémon; she knew she wouldn't ever be able to say "no" to it.

Once Chance was done eating, it introduced itself to Bellsprout, who seemed pleasant enough. But neither Walker nor Rose could understand what the Pokémon were saying.

After a little while, Bellsprout started to chase Chance, who ran away as quickly as it could. The two of them were fairly evenly matched, given Chance's waddle and Bellsprout's thin vine-legs.

"Chansey chansey chansey!" Chance said gleefully.

"Bell, bell! Bellsprout!" Bellsprout called back.

Walker watched them, an almost puzzled expression on his face.

Rose laughed when Chance tripped and started rolling. It rolled about four times before getting back to its feet and resuming its run from Bellsprout. Chance had actually rolled faster than it could run, so it gained a lot of ground. In a few moments, it had gotten behind Bellsprout and was chasing it!

Rose laughed again, then glanced at her watch, and did a double-take. "Chance! We're late!" she yelled. She picked up the Pokéball from the ground and threw it at Chance. "Chance, return! Hurry!"

The Chansey obeyed.

"What are you worried about?" Walker asked. "We can't be late! I always keep good track of time!"

Rose shoved her wrist into Walker's face.

Walker stared for a moment. "Hadn't counted on taking twenty minutes trying to lug you over that wall." He clasped his hands and held them in front of the wall, making a step. "Well, hurry up," he said, glaring at Rose.

Rose frowned, but was able to get over the wall with Walker's help, and slid off to land safely on the school grounds. Walker quickly followed, with Bellsprout behind. Walker picked up Bellsprout's Pokéball, which Rose had left on the school side of the wall. "Bellsprout, return!"

The plant Pokémon, who had climbed the wall after its master, dissolved into energy and went back into the Pokéball.

"You know Pokémon aren't allowed at school."

Rose and Walker froze, then looked towards the voice. It was Mrs. Krause.

"Hand them over," the teacher said, narrowing her blue eyes at them.

"Hand what over?" Walker said quickly.

"Our science project, she must mean," Rose said awkwardly.

"I know a Pokémon when I see it," Mrs. Krause said, extending her hand. "Give it to me."

Walker finally set the Pokéball into Mrs. Krause's hand.

"Rose?" Mrs. Krause said.

"I don't have anything!" Rose objected.

"She was showing me her Pokémon, and I told it to return so she wouldn't get in trouble."

"Walker!" Rose yelled.

"And then you took her Pokémon away," Walker finished. "So take us to Mr. Duram's office and get it over with."

Mrs. Krause shook her head. "I heard four voices. Rose, give me your backpack."

Rose glanced at Walker, then sullenly obeyed. Mrs. Krause quickly found the other Pokéball.

"Ditching class to play with Pokémon," Mrs. Krause said distastefully. "Come with me. I'm going to write you up."

Rose glanced at Walker. He looked extraordinarily angry, and she hoped the anger was only directed towards Mrs. Krause.

The principal lectured them for twenty minutes, with Chance and Bellsprout's Pokéballs set maddeningly on the desk, where Rose and Walker couldn't touch them. Finally, Mr. Duram said, "Normally I'd suspend students for this. But since it's the end of the school year, and you've always been such good students, I'll just confiscate your Pokémon."

"What?" Walker asked.

"You can't do that!" Rose said.

"I can confiscate any forbidden materials brought to school," Mr. Duram said.

"But Chance is my friend!" Rose objected.

Walker narrowed his eyes. "I'll sue."

Mr. Duram smiled slightly. "You won't win. You can have your Pokémon back at the end of the school year. They'll be fine until then. Now go on to class."

Before Rose and Walker could protest further, the principal pushed them out the door.

Rose and Walker looked at each other, horrified.

"I'm sorry," Rose said quietly.

Walker smirked. "It's just one Pokémon. I've got a hundred at home. Nothing to worry about."

Walker headed to class without another word. Rose sighed, and then went to her own classes.

She and Walker didn't share any classes the rest of the day. Rose figured that was just as well; Walker was probably annoyed at her. If she hadn't come to have lunch with him, neither of them would be in trouble. And Chance would still be in Rose's backpack.

After school was over, Rose went back to Mr. Duram's office to ask him to please give her Chansey back. The principal just reiterated the need for punishment, and sent her away again.

Rose slouched down outside of the school offices. "I'm sorry, Chance," she said softly.

"You'd have to talk louder than that, if you want it to hear you," someone said, startling Rose.

"Walker!"

"What are you doing here?" the young man asked. "You really think Mr. Duram's gonna give your Pokémon back if you just sit around moping?"

"I'm not going to leave Chance!" Rose objected. "Even if I can't get her back."

Walker smirked. "You really _are_ stupid."

"Shut up!" Rose yelled.

Walker smiled. "They won't let you stay here all night."

Rose sighed. "I know." She paused, then smiled. "But maybe I can get Chance back anyway."

"How?" Walker asked.

Rose smirked mischievously. "You in?"

Walker's eyes widened as he understood. "Rose, we could get in a lot of trouble if they caught us breaking into the school."

"So?" Rose asked. "I want my Pokémon back."

Walker frowned, shaking his head.

"You're scared, aren't you?" Rose said, smiling.

"No!" Walker yelled. He looked away.

Rose dropped the smile. "You won't tell anyone?"

"Probably not," Walker said. He looked at Rose for a moment, then left.

Rose looked back at the office. "I'll be back, Chance, I promise," she said, before heading home.


	5. School part 2

All concepts (including Pokémon species), and all characters excepting Rose, Walker, Mr. Edengrian and the personality of Rose's Chansey, are copyright Nintendo, Game Freak, 4 Kids, and all sorts of people who aren't me. This isn't meant to detract from the show in any way. And even if it was, the show's a lot more entertaining and has made sooo much money, whereas I shall never make any money off of this story, so please don't even think about getting angry about it, anyone who owns these characters... Fan work. FAN WORK!!

Chansey Trainer's Story

**Episode 5: School part 2**

The house was lonely without Chance or Rose's father. Rose tried to watch television, but nothing good was on, so she actually did her homework. Not that it'd matter much, whether or not she had done her homework, once she got thrown into prison for breaking into a school.

"Meowth, meowth, meowth," Meowth chanted, circling the room, and reveling in being the only Pokémon in the house for a while.

Finally, Rose worked on making dinner. Her father generally did that, but she was too bored and sad to just sit still or do homework.

"You made supper?" Rose's father asked when he got home. He smiled at his daughter. "All right, what did you do and where do I need to sign?"

"Dad!"

Rose's father smiled wider; he knew his daughter never got into trouble.

"Where's Chance?" he asked non-chalantly.

"Taking a nap," Rose said quickly.

Rose's father stirred the gravy on the stove. "Well, this looks about done; you should go wake her up."

"She was up late with me last night," Rose said truthfully. "She should probably rest."

"Rose? Is something wrong?"

"No," Rose said softly.

Rose's father looked at her sharply, then down. "All right," he said, his voice troubled.

Rose looked up. "It'll be all right," she said, trying to smile.

Rose's father frowned. Rose knew he knew something was up, but figured she'd tell him when she was ready.

Rose didn't eat much at dinner, either.

"Did something go wrong at school?" Rose's father finally asked.

"Kind of," Rose said softly.

"What's wrong with Chance?"

Rose sighed. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Rose's father asked.

Rose shook her head silently. She looked out the window. It was starting to get dark. "I've gotta go."

"Where?"

"To meet Walker," Rose lied.

Rose's father frowned. "Is your homework done?"

"Pretty much."

"All right. But be back before ten."

Rose nodded silently and rushed out the door, taking her wallet and backpack with her.

Rose could barely afford two Pokéballs, and she wasn't too thrilled to spend so much money on something she was going to get rid of. But still, if it got Chance back, it'd be worth it.

Then she went to the school, to the back door of the offices. School was an eerie place, when it was dark and deserted. It felt dangerous. Rose was breathing fast; if she got caught, she'd be in really big trouble. But she thought of her Chansey, and she forced her breathing to slow. Her heart still fluttered, though.

All the doors were locked. But on her way around the building, Rose saw that one of the upstairs windows was open a crack. A tree was growing pretty near it; one of the branches reached far enough that Rose thought she could make it into the window.

Rose managed to climb the tree, but she almost fell several times, and she wished Walker's Bellsprout was there to help. The overhanging branch bent down a couple feet as she climbed out onto it. But it didn't break. Rose managed to push the window open and scramble inside.

No alarms went off. There was no noise except the thud Rose made when she landed on the ground. Rose waited, but nothing happened. Finally, she stood up.

The lights came on!

Rose crouched again, about ready to jump out the window.

But no one was there.

Belatedly, Rose remembered that the lights were hooked up to motion detectors. She sighed, and turned to close the window most of the way, like it had been when she had come in. Her hands were shaking so badly the window rattled.

Finally, she headed downstairs, the hallway lighting up before her. She looked around carefully on the ground floor, but no one was around. Rose opened the door to Mr. Duram's office. The lights came on when she entered, but nothing else happened. Rose went to open the desk's main drawer, but it stuck. She pulled on it a few times, but it didn't give. She looked closer and saw that it took a key.

Desperately, Rose tried the other drawers, hoping the Pokémon were inside. They all opened fine, but none had any Pokéballs inside. Not even the last drawer. But the last drawer made her do a double-take.

Lying among the paper clips and post-it notes was a key.

Rose eagerly tried it in the lock. It fit! She pulled the drawer open and eagerly rummaged through it.

There were lots of school papers and pens and pencils, but no Pokéballs.

Rose paled. Mr. Duram must have taken the Pokémon home with him, she realized.

She sat at the desk for about ten minutes, trying to figure out where she'd be if she were Chance. But the only place she could think of was Mr. Duram's house.

Finally, Rose got up and went to the office's entrance. It opened for her, and locked neatly behind her when she closed it.

Rose sighed heavily, then started the slow walk home. But she wasn't a block away from the school when she spotted a figure, dressed all in black. She had to look closer to see that it was Walker. The young man approached her.

"You got her back?" he whispered, motioning to the Pokéballs in Rose's hand.

Rose shook her head. "No. They weren't there."

"Then what are those?"

"I was gonna switch the Pokéballs with our Pokémon when I got 'em back."

Walker's eyes widened. "You were gonna get Bellsprout too?"

"A Pokémon should be with its trainer, not locked in a desk," Rose said, frowning. She looked back up at Walker. He didn't look pleased.

"Then we both would've gotten in trouble!" he whispered angrily. "They'd figure we broke in together and stole the Pokémon!"

"You're a horrible trainer!" Rose suddenly said. "I wish I _had_ gotten Bellsprout! I would've kept it! I'm sure it'd be happier with me than with you!"

Walker looked taken aback. "It's not so bad for a Pokémon to be in a Pokéball for a few days," he murmured.

Rose glared at him. "What were _you_ doing out here, anyway?"

Walker rolled his eyes. "Off to a Gothic rave, I'm sure."

"You were gonna break into the school, weren't you?"

Walker shrugged. "So what if I figured you'd chicken out or get caught? I figured I could finish the job for you."

"You _do_ want that Bellsprout back!" Rose exclaimed.

"Do not! I just figured if I got that Chansey back for you you might quit whining about it!"

They looked at each other fiercely for a moment before Rose turned away, blushing.

"I think they're at Mr. Duram's house," she said. "Maybe if we bug him enough he'll give them back."

Walker shrugged. "Maybe."

"You know where he lives?"

Walker nodded. "You shoulda brought your bike; it's a long walk."

"I don't care. Which way?"

Walker pointed, and Rose set off at a quick pace. Walker paused, then caught up to her. Neither of them said anything on the whole walk, which took nearly twenty minutes.

Mr. Duram lived in a small house in a poorly-lit and hilly neighborhood. Rose was glad that she wasn't alone.

"What's your brilliant plan?" Walker asked sarcastically.

Rose shrugged. "I haven't decided yet." She bravely knocked on the door.

"Just a minute," a female voice said. A woman about Mr. Duram's age opened the door, wearing her pajamas.

"We didn't wake you, did we?" Rose said quickly.

"No, no," the woman said.

"Uh--can we talk to Mr. Duram?"

"Oh! You must be his student?"

"Students," Rose said. She looked behind her, but could hardly see Walker in the dark.

"He's not home yet. Was it something important?"

"Yeah," Rose said. "We really need to talk to him."

"Well, he should be home shortly. Would you like to come inside?"

"We'll wait out here. Thanks." Rose had to repeatedly refuse Mrs. Duram's hospitality before the woman went back inside.

"What'd you do that for?" Walker asked.

Rose shrugged. "I figured we could just kinda follow Mr. Duram around 'til he gave us our Pokémon back."

Walker rolled his eyes. "That's stupid."

"You have any better ideas?"

"I don't know!" Walker shot back. "Why don't we just write an essay to tell him why he should give us our Pokémon?"

Rose laughed. "Oh, come on! That's..." She paused. "...well, a stupid idea, but it might work. Let's do it."

Walker glared at her. "We don't have paper."

Rose sat down on the step and pulled a notebook from her backpack. "I have a pencil, too."

Walker sat next to her. "It won't work."

Rose turned so the light from Mr. Duram's windows would hit the paper, then started writing. After a little while, Walker peered over her shoulder.

"There's two 'L's in 'Bellsprout,'" he noted.

Rose quickly added it in. "Anything else?"

"Nah. You're good at writing essays, so I'll just let you do the work." Walker lay back on the sidewalk, looking at the stars.

Rose felt both flattered and also taken advantage of. But she wrote the best essay she could think of, and had just enough time to make Walker sign next to her own name when Mr. Duram drove up and pulled into his garage.

The principal looked very surprised. "Rose? Walker?"

Rose instantly stood, but Walker took his time. "We have an essay on why we think you should let us have our Pokémon back," Rose said, handing the three sheets of paper to Mr. Duram.

The principal unlocked his door and used the light from inside to skim it. "This is very...thorough," he said. "But I've made my decision, Rose. You'll have your Pokémon back Friday afternoon."

"You didn't even read it!" Rose objected. "I said you could suspend us or give us in-school detention if you'd just give us our Pokémon back!"

"Hey!" Walker yelled. "You never told me that!"

Rose glared back at him, her finger on her lips. "Please, Mr. Duram. We'd do anything to get our Pokémon back."

Mr. Duram looked undecided for a moment, but shook his head again. "I'm sorry, Rose," he said. "But I can't do that. Do you two need a ride home? It's awfully late."

Rose's eyes widened. "_Please_, Mr. Duram!" she begged. "I want my Chansey back!"

Mr. Duram shook his head again.

Rose was surprised to feel Walker's arm around her shoulder. She blushed slightly. Walker drew her ear close to his mouth.

"You're a girl," he whispered. "_Cry._"

Rose jerked back from him, surprised. But she looked up at Mr. Duram's stern face, and her heart sank. She imagined poor Chance, the Pokémon who didn't even like being in Pokéballs. Rose had had to coax Chance into just hiding in a Pokéball to avoid being caught by Walker, back in the Safari Zone. It must be so sad and lonely. And Rose couldn't pet Chance or tell it everything was all right. They hadn't even gotten to say goodbye...

And Rose found tears coming from her eyes.

"You made her cry!" Walker said defensively, glaring at Mr. Duram. "Haven't we been punished enough?"

Mr. Duram rushed inside his house and brought back some tissues. "Don't cry, Rose. It'll be all right. Look--you can have Chance back, all right? Just stop crying!"

Rose looked up, sniffing. "What about Bellsprout?"

"Yes, yes, Bellsprout too."

Rose took the tissues, wiping her eyes. "All right," she said tearfully.

"Now," Mr. Duram said, "you two will still have to have detention for the rest of the semester--"

"Dad'll kill me!" Rose wailed. Walker looked up at Mr. Duram sharply.

Mr. Duram sighed. "If we catch you with any Pokémon at school again, I'll keep them _permanently._ Do you understand?"

Rose nodded, sniffing.

The principal frowned. "Then you two'd better hurry home. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"What about our Pokémon?" Walker asked.

"Nurse Joy at the Pokémon Center has them." Mr. Duram paused, then walked inside. He came out a minute later with a note written on a piece of notebook paper. "Show this to her and she'll return your Pokémon. But I'm serious. Don't try bringing Pokémon to school again. They belong at home."

"Yes, sir," Rose said.

"Uh-huh," Walker said casually.

Rose handed the note to Walker, then wiped her eyes again. "Thank you, Mr. Duram."

The principal nodded. "Be careful; it's late." He watched from his doorway as Walker and Rose walked away. Finally, Rose and Walker heard the door close.

"You didn't do too bad," Walker said, glancing at Rose.

Rose wiped her eyes again.

"Hey, stop crying," Walker said quickly.

Rose sniffed again. "Sorry..."

"I thought girls could turn their crying on and off," Walker said.

"No!" Rose yelled. She wiped her eyes, trying to get control of herself. They walked in relative silence, the only noise being Rose's sniffling.

"Hey," Walker finally said. "That getting us out of detention was pretty cool."

Rose looked up, surprised. "Really?"

Walker shrugged. "Yeah, kind of. Better than I could do."

Rose smiled. "If _you_ had cried, Mr. Duram would've just told you to be a man."

"Called me a sissy as likely as not," Walker said.

Rose laughed. "Yeah, probably." She laughed again. "And in half an hour I'll have Chance back!" She grinned, looking back at Walker. "Thanks for your help."

Walker shrugged. He started to talk, but cut himself off.

"What were you going to say?" Rose asked.

Walker shrugged. "Nothin'."

"No, tell me!"

Walker shrugged again. "There's not so many people our age interested in Pokémon. Everyone's too busy with school." He smirked at her. "So even if you're no good at training Pokémon, it's still more fun to be around you than with a bunch of eight-year-olds."

Rose smirked back. "Thanks. I think."

"Chansey! Chansey!" It was pretty typical to hear a Chansey's call when entering the Pokémon Center, but Rose recognized this one.

Besides, it was quickly followed by a "Bell! Bellsprout!"

Rose sprinted to Chance's side and hugged the Pokémon. Bellsprout wrapped its vine arms and neck around Walker's leg.

"Hey, hey," Walker said quickly. "Stop that!"

The Pokémon let go of Walker. Walker looked both ways, and when he confirmed that no one was watching, then scratched the Pokémon's head a bit.

"Bellsprout!" the Pokémon said happily.

"I'm so sorry," Rose said to Chance. "I never should've let them take you."

"Chansey, chansey!" Chance said cheerfully.

"But I left you in your Pokéball and you were all alone..."

"Chansey," Chance said firmly, hugging Rose.

"Well, you're not going to school with me again. All right?"

"Chansey! Chansey!" Chance nodded enthusiastically.

Rose got home late, and Rose's father grounded her for two days.

But he couldn't stop her from seeing Chance, or even from seeing her friends--and Walker--at school.

And that was she wanted, until school was out for the summer.


End file.
